The Night We Met
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: —Levi, si pudieras pedir un deseo. ¿Cuál sería?


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de © Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible uso del Ooc. – EreRi/RiRen. – (Chico x chico)_

 _ **Recomendación:**_ _The Night We Met. – Lord Huron._

 _ **Beta-reader:**_ _Lilia Sierralta._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Night We Met.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Regrésame a la noche en la que nos conocimos._

 _Y luego, yo puedo decirme a mí mismo._

 _Qué demonios debo hacer._

 _Y luego, yo puedo decirme a mí mismo._

 _No dejarme llevar por ti._

 _ **…**_

—¿Recuerdas la noche en la cuál nos conocimos? —Preguntó al vacío mientras la brisa pegaba fuertemente contra su rostro. — ¿Qué dirías ahora? ¿Estarías viendo fijamente el firmamento o quizás, estarías contándome algo sobre tu universidad y lo fastidioso que es Jean contigo? —Sonrío apenas perceptiblemente mientras acariciaba el césped en donde se encontraba sentado.

 _Levi, si pudieras pedir un deseo. ¿Cuál sería?_

Recordó aquello, y una pequeña sensación de dolor se instaló dentro de él.

—Oye mocoso. —Susurró con una extraña debilidad. —¿Recuerdas aquella estúpida pregunta que hiciste? —Sonrío con una especie de nostalgia. —Yo sí la recuerdo, también recuerdo que nunca te lo respondí, porque creí que era algo tonto. Pero ahora, ahora quiero responderte. —Susurró. — _Quisiera… Quisiera regresar a la noche en la cual nos conocimos._ ¿La recuerdas? —Se preguntó. —Estabas riéndote con tu grupo de amigos en aquel bar, yo estaba muy concentrado en arreglar algunos papeles del trabajo, llegaste a la barra y con lo descuidado que eras, derramaste tu bebida encima de mis papeles. —Rió al recordar aquello.

 **…**

— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Se excusó aceleradamente. —No lo vi, discúlpeme._

 **…**

—¿Recuerdas a Isabel? —Preguntó. —Ella juraba que yo te haría tragar el papel que mojaste, y luego de eso; quizás haría que limpiaras todo el asqueroso desastre que hiciste. —Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en su rostro. —Pero casi se cae cuando simplemente fui yo él que se disculpó por usar la barra de un bar, como escritorio de oficina.

 **…**

— _¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes._

 _Él asintió._

— _¿Entonces por qué?_

— _¿Qué? —Preguntó con fastidio._

— _¿Por qué no hiciste un escándalo por esos papeles? Se supone que eran importantes._

 **…**

—Al final de la noche te acercaste nuevamente, Isabel te veía con claras ganas de querer matarte, yo simplemente traté de ignorarte; pero insististe. —Rió. —Te empeñaste en ayudarme con los cálculos, según tú; eras un genio y uno de tus amigos también quería ayudar con el daño causado. Y acepté. Para sorpresa de Isabel, otra vez había cedido nuevamente contigo. ¿ _Por qué_? Si me preguntabas eso en aquel momento, seguramente lo hubiese dejado en blanco; no tendría respuesta. Pero ahora, ahora creo que puedo decir que algo me atraía a ti, algo me hacía querer ir contigo, quizás fue la tranquilidad y serenidad que transmitían tus ojos; quizás simplemente porque eras una especie de luz entre tanta oscuridad que había en mi vida.

 _ **…**_

— _¡Levi! —Exclamó con una especie de tono de regaño._

 _El azabache lo ignoró completamente mientras seguía caminando por el centro comercial._

— _¿Es en serio? ¿Me vas a dejar atrás cargando todo esto? —Señaló las bolsas en el piso. —¡¿En donde se supone que está tu compañerismo?!_

— _Muy hundido en el fondo del mar, mocoso. —Mencionó con fastidio._

 _Eren se quejó pero de todas formas buscó la manera de poder llevar todo con él._

 _ **…**_

—Ese día Mikasa estaba cumpliendo años y yo fui el encargado de organizar la fiesta, _decidiste ayudarme._ —Susurró. —Decidiste acompañarme a todos lados como un perrito faldero. —Rió a viva voz sin importar que la gente lo mirase.

 _Total, era normal aquello en dichas circunstancias._

 ** _…_**

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi! —Lo abrazó fuertemente como si la vida se le fuera en aquel detalle._

— _Tsk, muévete mocoso. —Mencionó con fastidio aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo; no quisiera que lo soltara._

 _Eren se alejó con una brillante sonrisa mientras extendía una pequeña caja hacia él._

 _Levi la tomó y con tranquilidad sacó el envoltorio para encontrarse con una pluma._

 _Tenía su nombre escrito en ella._

— _¿Te gustó? —Preguntó con una especie de ansiedad en su tono de voz._

— _Es lindo. —Mencionó con su actitud normal._

 _Eren no se sintió intimidado ni mucho menos triste._

 _Por el brillo en los ojos de Levi, supo que aquel presente le había gustado._

— _Gracias. —Susurró acercándose en un abrazo. Eren se tensó visiblemente, pero correspondió aquello._

 _ **…**_

— _ **¡Te quiero!** —Mencionó con una lágrima cayendo libremente por su rostro. —No sé cómo, no sé porqué… Pero te quiero, Levi._

 _El azabache lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

 _El castaño se acercó lentamente con miedo ante cualquier movimiento del azabache._

 _Pero nada pasó._

 _Incluso cuando Eren se aventuró a querer besarle._

 _Incluso cuando ambos se unieron en aquel roce._

 _Nada pudo detenerlo._

 _ **…**_

—¿Sabes que desearía ahora, Eren? ¿Sabes que quiero? —Preguntó desesperado. —Quiero regresar a la noche en la cual nos conocimos, quiero detener el tiempo y decirme que no me acercara a ti, regresar al tiempo en el que solamente éramos un par de desconocidos en un bar, cuando tú aún no me habías tocado, cuando no sabíamos nuestros nombres. —Trató de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración mientras ignoraba que por su rostro descendía una única lágrima. — _Oh por favor._ —Susurró con la voz rota. — _Regresemos a ese tiempo en el cual todo estaba normal, cuando mi vida seguía siendo oscura y tú seguías brillando en otro lugar._ —Susurró. —He estado buscando por un largo tiempo. —Suspiró arrancando algunas malezas del césped. —Buscando un rumbo que seguir luego de que te fuiste.

 _ **…**_

— _Levi. —Susurró con la voz rota. El dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo era como pequeñas y diminutas espadas entrando y saliendo._

— _¿Qué? —Preguntó apretando levemente su mano._

— _Voy a morir. —Sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó. —No quería dejarte solo._

— _No me dejarás solo. —Susurró Levi con la voz rota. —Todo estará bien, ya lo verás._

— _¡Levi! —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras el terror y el dolor inundaban aquella habitación._

 _Un último beso._

 _Una última sonrisa._

 _Un último adiós._

 _ **…**_

—Tenía todo de ti. ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora que tengo? —Preguntó con dolor mientras acomodaba las flores en una especie de florero. — _Eren… Por favor, regresemos a la noche en la que nos conocimos._ —Susurró con tristeza. — _Por favor llévame de regreso._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tenía todo y más de ti.**_

 _I had all then most of you_

 _ **Algo, y ahora no tengo nada de ti.**_

 _Some and now none of you_

 _ **Regrésame a la noche en que nos conocimos.**_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 _ **No sé qué se supone que deba hacer.**_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _ **Obsesionado por tu fantasma.**_

 _Haunted by the ghost of you_

 _ **Regrésame a la noche en que nos conocimos.**_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 _ **Regrésame a la noche en que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Askjdslñsdj;-;_

 _Un nuevo escrito para el fandom de_ _ **Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

 _Esta vez fue un_ _ **EreRi/RiRen.**_

 _Esta es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos solamente, y me siento bien, me siento cómoda y por sobre todas las cosas, me gustó._

 _Yo no soy yo, sin un poco de angts. Personalmente, este escrito me gustó mucho, mucho._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus reviews._

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _A mí, me encantan(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me pueden agregar en mi cuenta de facebook: Rosse Schäfer._

 _Encontraran: Homosexualidades, fangirleo intenso, homosexualidades, mensajitos de amor y odio, spoilers hard, personas buena onda y otras que no (?)_

 _¡Sangre y Muerte!_

 _Okno, pero cy._

 _También pueden dar clic me gusta a mi página en facebook:_

 _Rosse Valderrey. – Fanfiction._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer esto._

 _Saludos:_

 _Rosse Valderrey._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
